Of Birthdays and Sake
by Lost In My Heaven
Summary: Naruto throws a 21st birthday part for Neji....What happens when he has a little too much to drink? GAANEJI YAOI LEMON....In the second chap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Neji Hyyuga sighed. This was all Naruto's fault. He would've been perfectly fine for his 21st birthday curling up with his battered copy of _Twilight_ and enjoying the day in _peace_,but of course being the Hokage he has access to everybody's personal crap. Birth Date included. So that was why the Coffee haired male was not curled up in his favorite chair in his living room but rather in a bar sitting between Sasuke and The 4th Kazekage

Sabaku No Gaara.

Neji sighed picking up his Sake and taking a sip. It burned going down his throat.

"So rather be reading right now" Neji muttered.

Gaara looked at him and nodded.

"Your not the only one. By the way, Happy birthday." Gaara said handing him a package wrapped in white.

Neji looked at him skeptically. Gaara sighed.

"Just open the damn thing."

Neji slowly pulled off the white paper. Neji gasped, then grinned. In the package was a new copy of _Eclipse _seeing as his was ruined on a mission.

"Thank you Gaara!" Neji said hugging him.(OOC Much?)

Gaara looked to the Sake then back at Neji.

"Oh great. He's drunk." Said a female voice to the left.

Gaara looked at the speaker, Neji's cousin Hinata.

"Drunk? He hasn't even had a whole bottle yet!"

Hinata laughed.

"His alcohol tolerance _sucks_. " Hinata said.

"I'll take him home then." Gaara said.

He stood up with the older boy (Lets just say you're allowed to drink and crap at 18)still attached at his waist. Neji tightened his grip on the younger red headed boy, nuzzling his face into his neck and closing his Opalescent eyes.

Gaara felt a blush flare over his pale cheeks.

Neji sighed in contentment, his sweet breath fanning out against Gaara's pale neck and causing the younger boy to shudder.

"Okay." Gaara said picking Neji up bridal style, causing the coffee haired male to giggle.

"Lets get you home."

"Um, that might not be a good idea." Hinata piped up.

Gaara turned to face her totally exasperated.

"And just why the hell not!" Gaara exclaimed.

He didn't know much of this he could take. He was already getting hard and all the boy had done was breath on him!

"Well, Neji's supposed to act his age and not do anything stupid. You take him home like _that_" Hinata gestured to giggling drunk off ass boy in the Kazekage's arms.

"And he's gonna be in for _hell _from my father." Hinata explained.

Gaara nearly screamed. He now had a full hard on _full _hard on and he didn't know how long her could hold out before he jumped the Hyyuga's hot ass.

'_**He does have a hot ass Doesn't he?'**_Gaara's inner said.(Yes Gaara has an inner)

'_No! Bad thoughts!' _Gaara thought mentally kicking himself.

"Then what the _hell_ am I supposed to do with his drunk" _**'Hot'**_ "ass?" Gaara asked.

Hinata shrugged.

"Take him with you." She stated.

Not asked. Stated. Gaara groaned.

"Great. Just great!" Gaara said.

"Well think of it this way." Naruto stated, waiting for the Kazekage to face him before continuing.

"You could probably use him to get rid of that there Stiffy."

Gaara nearly dropped his Hyyuga. Stop. Rewind. _His _Hyyuga? Since when was Neji his Hyyuga?

Gaara felt himself turn the color of a cherry. Instead of replying he simply turned on his heel and walked out of the bar.

AN: Ok. The lemon will be in the next chapter. Reviews make me write faster!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD BE WRITING FANFICTION! I also don't own "You'll Be In My Heart" Also I'm warning you. First. Lemon. Ever.

Gaara walked down the quit streets of Konoha, a completely drunk off his ass Hyuuga Neji in his arms. Gaara sighed. Stupid Naruto and his stupid party.

The bundle in his arms giggled.

"Gaara-Kun, you look like a Panda!" Neji squealed.

Gaara glared at the coffee haired man in his arms.

"I. Do. _**NOT**_. Look. Like. A. _Panda._" Gaara spat at him.

He was not very happy at the moment. For such a small boy Neji weighed quite a bit and his……Happy Place……Was _very _happy. Neji looked up at Gaara with big watery lavender eyes. Gaara's eyes widened.

'_Oh no!' _He thought _'Please tell me he's not gonna'_

The water in Neji's eyes over flowed sending the crystalline droplets to run down his pale cheeks.

'_**Cry'**_ Gaara's inner finished for him.

"Shit." Gaara muttered.

Gaara pulled Neji closer to him.

"Shh." Gaara whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

'_What do I do!'_ Gaara thought frantic.

Neji whimpered into the black fabric of Gaara's shirt.

'_**Sing'**_ Inner Gaara hissed.

Gaara's eyes widened. He was about to protest when Neji whimpered again.

'_Fuck!'_ Gaara thought.(I wanted to use that word all day.)

Gaara sighed put his pride in the toilet and flushed.

"Come stop your crying It will be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight"

Gaara sang softly, holding out his hand to the coffee haired male.

Neji looked up at him, then smiled softly and threaded his hand with Gaara's smaller one.

"I will protect you from all around you I will be here Don't you cry"

Neji's smile widened. Gaara couldn't help but smile softly back he unlocked his apartment. He shut the door behind him, humming the instrumental break of the song, he sat down on the couch with Neji in his lap as the lyrics that had come into his head forced their way out of his lips.

"For one so small, you seem so strong My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry"

Neji was humming the song while Gaara sang, playing with their conjoined fingers.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always."

Neji grinned up at Gaara before opening his mouth and continuing the song.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but, deep inside us We're not that different at all"

Gaara grinned back and prepared to help the older boy with the rest of the song.

"And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know We need each other, to have, to hold They'll see in time I know When destiny calls you You must be strong I may not be with you But you've got to hold on They'll see in time I know We'll show them together 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on, Now and forever more Oh, you'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be in my heart, always Always"

They finished the song together.

"Feel better?" Gaara asked.

Neji nodded. He noticed the space between his and Gaara's faces were…..Not very big. They could feel the others breath on their lips.

Gaara's eyes darted up to meet Neji's, before fluttering closed as he closed the gap and smashed their lips together.

It was nothing like the sweet innocent gentle ones you see in movies. No, this was rough an passionate and just awesome.(I feel a nosebleed coming on)

They broke apart gasping for air. A split second later Gaara's mouth was on Neji's neck, nipping and sucking, as he reveled in the quiet moans and gasps the older boy was making.

Neji threaded his hands through Gaara's spiky blood red hair, and moaned louder when Gaara bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his Collarbone.

"Fuck Gaara!" Neji panted out as Gaara started to move back up his neck towards his lips.

Gaara kissed him again frantically.

'_Damn, he tastes good!'_ Gaara thought.

Gaara smirked as Neji's hardened member rubbed against his. Gaara slowly grinded his hips against Neji's, making the elder male cry out and arch his back.

Neji in the midst of this decided they were wearing entirely too much clothing.

Off went Gaara's shirt.

"Aw hell, Gaara!" Neji gasped as Gaara's hand found it's way into his pants, and closed around his erection, pumping up and down slowly.

"Fuck…..Fuck….. Fuck!" Neji gasped with each pump of Gaara talented hand.

Neji could feel the spring in his stomach coiling ready to pop.

"Gaara! I'm gonna…'" Too late Neji came all over Gaara's hand.

"You……. couldn't………. take……off……my……….pants…….first?" Neji panted out.

Gaara grinned a Sadistic grin.

"Nope."

"You suck." Neji muttered.

Gaara grinned that evil grin again. Neji realized the implications of what he just said blushed and kissed him again running his hands over Gaara chest finding his perky nipples and tweaking them. Gaara moaned, but grabbed Neji's hands.

"Stop. You're drunk."

Neji grinned.

"Nope. I'm a good actor. Hinata helped me plan it out. My uncle isn't even _home _until next week."

"Why?" Gaara asked thoroughly confused.

"I love you Gaara. I have for a long time. Since we rescued you from the Akatsuki."

Gaara looked at him before grinning again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and latched onto Neji's neck again, sucking harder then he had ever sucked in his life.

Neji was having none of this though, and flipped them over so that he was on top….The plan- however genius it was- backfired. They ended up on the floor….With Gaara on top again.

"Damn it!" Neji muttered pouting.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the elder boys pout.

"What?"

"My turn." Neji muttered.

Gaara chuckled.

"Bedroom?" He asked.

Neji nodded Enthusiastically.

Gaara grinned(Again) and picked the coffee haired boy up and carried him into his bedroom. The walls were red the carpet black with a big bed in the middle with green and orange and blue with some red and black, sheets, comforter and pillows.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Colorful." Neji stated.

Gaara glared down at him, the threw him on the bed.

Gaara pounced on him. Lips attacking everywhere they could reach. The room was filled with moans. Whose, it was impossible to tell.

Clothes were thrown to the floor and in a matter of seconds they were fully exposed to the other.(Wow.)

Neji felt three fingers be placed at his lips as Gaara's attacked his chest and stomach.

"Suck" Gaara muttered against his skin.

Neji quickly pulled the digits into his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue around them. Gaara almost came then and there. He held back and settled with a groan, quickly pulling out his fingers before he really _did _come.

Gaara trailed his hand down Neji's perfect body, until he came to his puckered opening.

Gaara gently inserted one finger into his lover.

Neji winced and instinctively tried to move away form the invading fingers.

Gaara quickly kissed him to try to take his mind off of it while adding another finger.

Neji whimpered into the kiss.

"Shhh. Relax Koi. It'll fell good soon. You just need to relax." Gaara mumbled onto his lips.

Neji timidly nodded. Gaara started to move his fingers in and out, searching for that one spot that would make his lover see white.

"FUCK GAARA!"

Gaara smirked.

'_Found it.'_ He thought.

Gaara continued hitting that spot. He eventually added the last finger. Neji didn't even notice.

Gaara pulled his fingers out, Neji whimpered at the loss.

Gaara positioned his weeping erection at Neji entrance.

"This'll hurt Love. Are you sure?"

Neji nodded, and braced himself for the pain he knew was going to come.

Gaara slowly eased himself into Neji's tight heat, kissing Neji and swallowing his scream.

When he was fully sheathed inside he looked at the writhing boy under him.

There were tears running down his face. Gaara gently wiped them away.

Neji opened his pear eyes and looked at Gaara before,

"Move _damn it!_"

Gaara laughed but pulled him self out before thrusting back in, hitting the other boys prostate on the first try.

"Oh god! HARDER!!" Neji screamed.

Gaara complied. Thrusting harder and faster.

"FUCK GAARA DEEPER!"

They could both feel it coming.

"_**GAARA!"**_ Neji screamed as he reached his peak releasing on his and Gaara chest.

Gaara pumped a few more times before,

"_**NEJI!"**_ He released inside the younger boy, collapsing on top of him.

They lay there panting for what felt like ever.

Gaara gathered his coffee haired boy into his arms. Neji sighed and nuzzled Gaara neck, while Gaara buried his face in Neji's long brown hair.

"Love you Panda."

"Love you too Koi."

They fell into a peaceful sleep with their love holding them.

_**AN.**_ Ok. So how was my first lemon?


End file.
